


Кейнхёрст

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: 2018 г.





	Кейнхёрст

Снег хрустит под сапогом  
Тихо.  
Холод, пыль и пустота  
В замке.  
Серебро, хрусталь — зимы  
Прихоть,  
И в серебряной портрет  
Рамке.

На ступенях и ветвях  
Иней,  
Леденит и шаг, и вдох  
Ветер.  
Только вспомнишь ли его  
Имя  
Ты на этом или том  
Свете?

Этой ночью он один  
Спящий,  
Как в любую вплоть со дня  
Крови.  
Забредали бы сюда  
Чаще —  
Было что-то бы ещё  
В слове.

Было что-то бы ещё  
В славе,  
Позабытой, как пришло  
Лихо.  
Победивших кто судить  
Вправе?  
Снег хрустит под сапогом...  
...Тихо.


End file.
